


He's a Trashmouth

by ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Mild Book Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake/pseuds/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake
Summary: "We'll find our way back together."This sounded as something the Turtle would say - and Bill believed in every word of it.





	He's a Trashmouth

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love both movies (and I'm inside an infinity hype about the last one), this is heavily book based.
> 
> I wrote this fic a long time ago, while I was still reding the book - and now I just translated to English, so I could post here.   
> (I was thinking about doing this from the moment I was watching the movie, but I have to say that I got even more motivated after reading the fic Alone by Aibohp. The concept is really similar - Richie kissing Bill before they all leave Derry - but I hope that is not similar enough to be less enjoyable.)
> 
> So please be patient with me! English is not my first language, and I had no one to do the proofreading. I try to take extra care when I'm writing in English, and I review the text more than once, but there will always be annoying mistakes going unnoticed. But I really hope is not too bad.
> 
> And I really think these two deserve more love and attention - they have such a love and deep relation! - so I'm here trying to spread the word!

__ Derry - 1958  
  
  
  
This was a lazy late afternoon, and the well-known melancholy started to take Bill’s heart as the vacations was getting close to an end. The horror lived during the summer was becoming a blurred memory as the menace of a new school year was taking the place.   
  
But for now, he was alone with Richie sitting on the banks of Barrens in a nostalgic silence. As much as it was good to be there just like the old times, just enjoying each other’s company without having to worry about missing kids and deviant clowns, the scariest thing for Bill was how the Losers Club was slowly dissolving.   
  
What he would do without the Club - without his friends? Just be a regular loser once more?   
  
“Do you think we will forget each other?” Richie muttered the question all of a sudden, surprising Bill. If the both of them were still connected enough for Richie to feel what Bill was imagining, perhaps there was nothing to worry about.   
  
“I-if we d-do, we w-will f-f-f-find our way b-back together.” Bill mumbled back, not understanding for sure from where those words were coming. It seemed to be something the Turtle would say, and he really believed it to be real.   
  
But this alone didn’t make Richie less nervous, apparently. He kept scratching his own neck in a compulsive manner, and with the corner of his eyes, Bill could see that he was opening and closing his mouth again and again as if he wanted to say something, but was controlling himself.   
  
Well, that was a change.   
  
“Big Bill?” He finally called, making Bill turn his head to face him.   
  
And right in the next moment, Bill saw Richie bending forwards to his direction in what he could recognize as a fast movement - but as Richie got closer Bill felt as things were going on a slow motion. Richie was next to him. Only centimeters away. And then their noses were brushing against each other’s, and  _ their mouths were pressed together. _ Richie was  _ touching _ Bill’s lips with  _ his own. _   
  
The connection ended just like it had started - out of nowhere - and Bill was staring at Richie’s face still so close to his. He could see himself reflected on Richie’s glasses and his eyes seemed to be even more bigger behind the lenses now. His pupil was so dilated that Bill felt he could be swallowed by it easily.   
  
Bill wanted to say something - he wanted to beep Richie as usual. For the Turtle’s sake, Richie deserved to be beeped now, this was too much. But an endless “b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-” was everything that his lips were forming, and he knew he would never be able to finish a sentence with all the flutter the previous intimacy made him feel.   
  
Later, Bill would say to himself that he was contaminated by Richie’s impulsive ways, that he wouldn’t have done something like that if he had time to think about another alternative - anything else that would rescue him from the need to say something. But the fact was that he held the smaller boy by his arms, and without giving Richie enough time to say something or to misunderstand what he was about to do, Bill tightened their lips together once again.   
  
Now the touch was less hesitating and more affectionate than before. Richie’s breath tickled his face, and as his heart weighed inside him, Bill was sure he would never find a sensation he would like more than this one. Richie’s lips moved slightly against his and when Bill realized his friend was smiling, he just forgot his newfound worry and smiled too as they shared this moment.   
  
Both of them were so unwilling to move away from each other that this last kiss stopped only when the position started getting uncomfortable - and Bill could swear his lips were getting numb just as much as Richie’s cheeks were being taken by a red that could match Bill’s hair.   
  
His heart jumped once again with such view and his lips didn’t feel that bad anymore. He was almost being stricken by a new impulse to kiss Richie again when the Trashmouth side of his little companion was faster, and Richie started acting as he used to do when he was nervous, ashamed, or just being himself.   
  
“And that was the moment Richard Tozier realized.” It was one of his Voices, the one that in the future would be the Teller of a Thriller Movie, but back then was only Richie strutting and making his voice sound thicker. “That his friend Bill Denbrough could be good in a lot of small things as facing clowns inside the sewers, but he wasn’t good in the most important one: he wasn’t good in…”   
  
In what was probably a miracle, Richie’s voice started to fade, and he stopped talking for the first time in his life. Not for too long, of course. Soon, he cleared his throat, and shrugged with an extra reassuring intensity. “Better luck next time, Big Bill.”   
  
There was no need for Bill to highlight the ‘next time’, Richie gave a second thought about his own words right after they came out of his mouth, and he just stood up in a burst, greeting Bill with one of his salaams, just as he tried to walk backwards without tripping on his own feet. Only then turned his back to a Bill who was still too dazzled to do something to keep his friend there.   
  
As he walked away from the Barrens, Richie was - more than ever - finding hard to bring his thoughts to a calm pace. He couldn’t devise why he had done _ that _ but he was trying to convince himself there was nothing wrong to feel that sentimental torwards Bill. Of course, they all have chosen him as the leader, so it was obvious how much all of them cared about him. Everyone knew that Bill had special and unique features, he was __ invincible . And he was also the most beautiful one among the Losers - beautiful enough to make Richie feel an annoying itch on the base of his neck, and to act more stupid than normal when he stopped to pay attention.    
  
Nevertheless, that was only a joke between friends, and no one had to know about it. In fact, he was sure this couldn’t be a rare thing to do in a friendship. Haven’t him decided that was normal to be always wondering what was the color of Beverly’s underwear?    
  
And after what they’ve done in the sewers together… What they have...?    
  
As Richie rubbed his own head, he realized how the memories were leaving him in a disturbing pace. He only remembered they had done something serious - they had shared a bond. And Beverly was just his friend. So it was logical to think that being close to Bill in such way was also normal. Everyone did that.   
  
Yes, Richie decided to believe that everybody did such thing with friends. But he also hoped Bill wouldn’t do this with any other friend besides him.   
  
  
Too distracted and still looking at the direction Richie was walking away with such dreamy expression that Bill would be ashamed of himself if he could see it, he didn’t notice the presence of the third Loser until the moment she stopped right by his side and kicked his thigh in a friendly bump. Without being able to control a shiver with the surprise, Bill raised his head to see Beverly - and she had such an intense look on her face that he finally felt he was blushing.   
  
“B-bev!” He exclaimed, even if the smile on her lips had nothing but complicity. “Y-y-ou a-are ar-r-round for h-h-h-?”   
  
Her laugh interrupted Bill’s question as she moved her head in a negative manner, and sat on the same place Riche was just a few moments before. Bill ended up smiling too, as he became aware that Beverly was the most amazing kid he would ever know.   
  
“Are we all kissing Richie now?” She whispered the question in a tone filled with conspiracy.   
  
“Y-you wouldn’t want to do that, Bev.” Bill straightened his posture, feeling strangely empowered - now even his stuttering didn’t seem to be that bad. “He’s a Trashmouth.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and there’s no need to worry - when they meet again in this universe, Richie will be a rebel from the end of the 60’s, huge fan of Bob Dylan who goes to Woodstock and is really comfortable with his own sexuality.
> 
> And let’s say that my personal headcanon is that Richie is gay while Bill is fully bisexual. I also like to imagine them meeting again on their 20s - way before Pennywise returns - and having a romantic relationship before being separated once more.  
> Idk, but Bill is a writer and Richie is a Radio DJ, I can totally imagine them bumping into each other in one of those ‘almost famous’ parties.


End file.
